bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hear, Fear, Here
HEAR, FEAR, HERE jest sześćdziesiątym trzecim tomem mangi Bleach. Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 561. The Villain Gdy dzięki wiwatom Jamesa ciosy Kenseia przestają działać, swe przedstawienie rozpoczyna Rose. Mocą Bankai przyćmiewa wroga, lecz ten odkrywa słabość techniki. W ostatniej chwili kapitana ratuje Renji. Opis Występujące postacie: # Kensei Muguruma # Mask de Masculine # James # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Renji Abarai 562. The Villain 2 Pojawiając się na miejscu walki, Rukia zabiera rannych kapitanów. Renji konfrontuje się z Maskiem, z niewielkim wysiłkiem powstrzymując kolejne techniki Sternrittera. Opis Występujące postacie: # Renji Abarai # Mask de Masculine # Rukia Kuchiki # Kensei Muguruma # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # James 563. Superstar Never Die Dzięki replikom Jamesa, Mask zmienia swój wygląd, atakując Renjiego nową techniką. Po aktywowaniu Quincy: Vollständig, de Masculine jest pewny zwycięstwa, lecz wtedy nieporuszony wicekapitan wyciąga nowe ostrze. Opis Występujące postacie: # Mask de Masculine # Renji Abarai # James 564. Red Bristled Kings Renji wspomina trening w Reiōkyū, kiedy to Ichibe'e Hyōsube wyjawił mu prawdę o Zabimaru. Pierwszy raz wypowiadając niezakłamaną nazwę swojego Bankai, Renji używa umiejętności, by pokonać Sternrittera "S". Opis Występujące postacie: # Mask de Masculine # Renji Abarai # Ichibe'e Hyōsube 565. God Like You Jugram wyjawia Uryū prawdę o przeszłości Yhwacha. Zdradza mu istotę mocy Króla Quincy, mówiąc, że ci, którzy zostali obdarzeni przez przywódcę, nie mogą już się wycofać. Tymczasem nastaje ranek. Opis Występujące postacie: # Yhwach # Uryū Ishida # Jugram Haschwalth # Ayon (wspomnienie) # Äs Nödt (wspomnienie) # Byakuya Kuchiki (wspomnienie) # Bambietta Basterbine (wspomnienie) # Cang Du (wspomnienie) # Ichigo Kurosaki (wspomnienie) 566. What is Your Fear? O brzasku, Renji budzi się w kryjówce, gotów stanąć do kolejnej walki. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z obecności NaNaNy, który z ukrycia bacznie go obserwował. Powierzywszy rannych kapitanów Isane, Rukia przemierza ciche Seireitei. Staje do walki z Äs Nödtem – strachem, który osaczył Byakuyę. Opis '''Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # NaNaNa Najahkoop # Isane Kotetsu # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Äs Nödt 567. Dance With Snowwhite Dzięki zdolności Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia staje się odporna na strach. Wykorzystuje prawdziwą siłę swego Zanpakutō, by dzięki niewyobrażalnemu zimnu zamrozić swoje czynności życiowe, a także Äs Nödta, który zastygając, odkrywa czym jest przerażenie. Opis '''Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Äs Nödt 568. Hear.Fear.Here 2 Rukia podwyższa temperaturę swego ciała, lecz prawdziwy koszmar dopiero się zaczyna. Gdy Äs Nödt wydostaje się ze śmiercionośnego lodu, a mocą Quincy: Vollständig zamyka Rukię w szponach strachu, sieć Tatarforas przecina miecz Byakuyi Kuchiki. Opis Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Äs Nödt # Yhwach (wspomniany) # Ichigo Kurosaki (wspomniany) # Orihime Inoue (wspomniana) # Byakuya Kuchiki 569. The White Haze Mocą Shikai Byakuya ratuje Rukię z opresji. Kiedy rozzłoszczony rozmową Äs przyjmuje przeraźliwy wygląd, a kapitan mówi siostrze, że stała się naprawdę silna, dziewczyna uwalnia Bankai - Hakka no Togame. Opis Występujące postacie: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Äs Nödt 570. Closer, Closer Äs wspomina dzień, kiedy Yhwach odwiedził go w szpitalu. Hakka no Togame pokonuje Nōdta, a Byakuya pomaga Rukii powrócić do zwykłego stanu, po czym oboje ruszają, by bronić Soul Society. Tymczasem Isane i Yachiru zostają napadnięte przez Sternrittera "V'''". '''Opis Występujące postacie: # Äs Nödt # Yhwach (retrospekcja) # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Isane Kotetsu # Yachiru Kusajishi # Gwenhael Lee Odniesienia Nawigacja en:HEAR,FEAR,HERE ru:Том 63 Kategoria:Tomy